


Gerçek Mutluluk

by GoddessCalypso



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessCalypso/pseuds/GoddessCalypso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina, sevdiği adamın huzurlu soluklarını ensesinde hissederken ilk defa gerçekten kadere inanıyor, hatta ona teşekkür ediyordu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gerçek Mutluluk

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword: Tablo  
> Şart: Yuanfen temalı

Regina Mills, güç, hırs ve intikam üçlüsü etrafında şekillendirdiği hayatının çok az bir döneminde gerçekten mutlu olduğunu anımsıyordu. Yaşama umut dolu gözlerle baktığı, sihirle alakasının olmadığı günlerdi; gençliğin vurdumduymazlığı eşliğinde savrulup gitmişlerdi. Geriye kalp kırıklıklarıyla perdelenmiş silik anılar kalmıştı. Regina, zaman zaman o perdeyi aralamaya cesaret etse de anılarını oradan çekip çıkarak gücü kendisinde bulamamıştı bir türlü. Buruk bir gülümsemeyle onları kırık kalbinin altına gizlemiş, kalbinin üstünü de bu hayatta güvendiği tek şey olan güçle örtmüştü.

 

Güç, onun için, ulaşılması gereken bir hedef ya da hayallerine giden yolda kullanılan bir araç olmamıştı hiçbir zaman. Güç, hayatta kalması için sahip olması gereken yegâne şeydi. İntikam arzusu, günbegün Regina’yı yiyip bitirirken imdadına yetişen o olmuştu. Başta Pamuk Prenses olmak üzere nefret edilmeye layık gördüğü herkesin hayatını mahvetmiş ve bunun sağladığı tatminle mutlu olmuştu, onların mutluluklarını ellerinden alarak kendi kalp kırıklıklarını görmezden gelmeyi başarmıştı. Ne var ki başkalarının hayatını cehenneme çevirerek elde ettiği mutluluk, hırsının silik bir yansımasıydı ve Regina bunu, çok sonra fark etmişti. Anlık, geçici, kalbinde değil, hafızasında yer eden adi bir şeydi ve genç kadın, o sahte mutluluğa sahip olabilmek için o kadar çok can yakmıştı ki…

 

Penceresinden usulca göz kırpan yıldızlara bakarak iç geçirdi. Büyünün de bir bedeli olduğunu hep görmezden gelmişti. Yıktığı hayaller, parçaladığı hayatlar ve küle çevirdiği kalpler kendi kalbini siyah, işe yaramaz bir kitleye dönüştürürken Regina, varlığını dahi unuttuğu kalbine sırtını dönmeyi tercih etmişti.

 

“Ne hata ama!” diye düşündü, bir tabloyu andıran lacivert gökyüzünü seyretmeye devam ederken. Onun gibi zeki bir kadının bu denli büyük bir hata yapması şaşılacak şeydi.

 

Yaptığı hiçbir şeyden ötürü pişmanlık duymuyordu, içindeki kötü ve acımasız tarafı inkar edemeyeceğinin bilincindeydi, etmiyordu da zaten. Emma’nın deyişiyle “değişmiş” olması, bir zamanlar Kötü Kraliçe olduğunu gerçeğini değiştirmiyordu ve Regina, o kadını geride bırakmıştı, mahvettiği tüm hayatlarla birlikte karanlık geçmişine gömmüştü. Pişmanlık duyduğu tek şey kalbini önemsememiş olmasıydı.

 

Karnının üzerinde gevşekçe sallanan eli hafifçe okşadı. “Keşke önemseseydim.” diyordu kendine her seferinde; kolları arasında yattığı adamın gözlerine her bakışında, aynı cümleler tekrarlanıyordu kafasında. “Keşke daha cesur olsaydım.” Hala her şeyiyle hatırlıyordu o geceyi: Tinkerbell’in kendisini götürdüğü hanı, aslan şeklindeki dövmeyi, midesinin kasılmasına yol açan heyecanı ve benliğini saran korkuyu. Adamın vereceği tepkiden korkmamıştı, onun doğru insan olduğunu dövmesine bakarken bile hissedebilmişti. Bir kalbe sahip olduğunu fark etmesiydi, onu korkutan. Kalbini kabullenmesi önüne ördüğü güç duvarını yıkmasını gerektiriyordu ve Regina, bunu yapamamıştı. Olabileceği en korkak halini sergilemiş, kendi tabiriyle en büyük aptallığını yapmış, arkasını dönerek gitmişti.

 

“Oysa kader birlikte olmamızı istemişti.” Bu düşünceyle dudak kenarları hafifçe kıvrıldı. Kadere inanmayan bir kadının böyle bir cümle kurabilmesi, oldukça komik bir durumdu. Hayat, en sonunda, onu kadere inanmaya mecbur etmişti ve Regina, sevdiği adamın huzurlu soluklarını ensesinde hissederken ilk defa gerçekten kadere inanıyor, hatta ona teşekkür ediyordu.

 

Parmaklarını, karnındaki elin parmaklarına geçirdi. Kader, Robin’i ikinci defa karşısına çıkarmış ve kadına, ikinci bir fırsat sunmuş olabilirdi ama Regina, aşkının elinden alınacağı herhangi bir durumda, yine tüm gücüyle kaderin karşısında duracağını çok iyi biliyordu. Dudakları, ilkinden daha belirgin ve daha sinsi bir tebessümle kıvrıldı. Sonuçta Kötü Kraliçe, derinlerde varlığını muhafaza etmekteydi ve kaderin kendisine üçüncü bir şans tanımayacağından emin geç kadın, öyle bir durumda, o zalimi dışarı çıkarmaktan çekinmeyecekti.

 

Karnındaki elin kıpırdanmasıyla düşüncelerinden sıyrıldı, Robin, belki de Regina’nın uyanık olduğunu hissederek, uyanmıştı. Adamın güçlü eli, kendi elini, aklından geçenleri okumuşçasına, güven verici bir edayla sıktı. Burnu, Regina’nın saçlarının arasına girerken genç kadın, kara kalbinin derinliklerinde canlılığını sürdürmeye devam eden minik parçanın var gücüyle attığını hissetti. O parça, Robin’e aitti ve sonsuza kadar öyle kalacaktı.

 

Robin, ona biraz daha yaklaştı ve çıplak bedenlerini birbirine yasladı. Genç adamın güçlü göğsünden yayılan sıcaklık bedenini sararken Regina, gözlerini kapattı. Dudaklarında tatlı bir gülümseme asılı kalmıştı ve genç kadın, yıllar sonra ilk defa, gerçekten mutlu hissediyordu.


End file.
